True Love?
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: Cornelia and Caleb are 20 and 22 and are happily married. But when a new enemy tries to make their life complicated, will they be able to pull through together, or will they lose each other in the process? Story is better than it sounds! Promise! WxM, CxC
1. A wedding and a disaster

**True Love?**

**Summary: Cornelia and Caleb are 20 and 22 and are happily married. But when a new enemy tries to make their life complicated, will they be able to pull through together, or will they lose each other in the process? Story is better than it sounds!! Promise! WxM, CxC HLxE**

Chapter 1

"C'mon, Caleb, we've gotta go!" Cornelia shouted up the stairs in her beautiful silky white dress, holding a small bunch of red roses. She heard a muffled noise coming from their bedroom and a slamming door.

Caleb was running down the stairs, doing his smart black tie up along the way. Cornelia gave an exasperated sigh as Caleb ran past her to grab his smartest black jacket. He turned around to see Cornelia staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"We're going to be late. Will and Matt expected us to be there 5 minutes ago! I am head bridesmaid; I needed to be there earlier, not later!" Cornelia shouted. Caleb gave her an apologetic look and grabbed the car keys. He let her out of the door and opened the car door for his precious Cornelia.

As the car came to a stop at red traffic lights, Caleb **(Yes, Caleb can drive in my story)** looked over to Cornelia, whose head was leaning on the window, clearly unimpressed by Caleb's recent tardiness. Caleb smiled sweetly, remembering his and Cornelia's wedding day. Cornelia looked so beautiful there that the image of her in her long skinny wedding dress had remained in his head since.

"Caleb? The lights are green" Cornelia pointed out to the staring Caleb. He came back down to earth, hearing the horns of the cars behind him. He drove off speedily to arrive at the church.

"Cornelia? FINALLY!! Where have you been? I've sat here waiting for you for ages!!! The others are inside waiting!! And you? You are the best man! You are meant to turn up _on time _as well! Matt's starting to think you're not gonna show!" Will shouted at the couple. Cornelia stared at Caleb angrily for a while, but let go.

"Sorry, Will, it was Caleb. _He _wasn't even ready at 10:30!" Cornelia shouted, but more at Caleb than Will. Will breathed deeply and calmed down. "Look, whatever, ok? But Caleb, you go in there, Matt's waiting for you. And, unlucky for you, you're going to get another lecture about being on time. Cornelia, come with me."

The couple parted and Cornelia and Will walked silently down the church corridor. Will came to a sudden stop right outside the alter and sat down on a bench. She looked up at Cornelia concerned.

"Cornelia, what's going on with you and Caleb? You two used to be inseparable and never argued. Now, you're shouting, avoiding each other, and easier to split up. No offence, Corny, but it's kinda putting me off." Will sighed after that last sentence and Cornelia stared at her wide eyed. She sat down next to Will and put her arm around her.

"Will, don't give up what you have with Matt because you're frightened of what's to come. Sure, Caleb and I have had the occasional argument, but we make up two minutes later and we always love each other. You should know that by now." Cornelia gave a little giggle, as did Will.

The bells went, signalling it was time to start the wedding. When the doors opened to reveal Will in her beautiful wedding dress followed by Cornelia, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin, Will noticed how cute Matt looked in a proper suit. She smiled and looked at Cornelia, who nodded for her to walk.

**(I'm not going to go on about the wedding; it isn't the main part of the chapter.** **It was nice;** **it went fine, now I'm skipping to the getting home.)**

"Well, wasn't that just sooo romantic?? Ahh, I hope Eric'll propose soon. He knows how much I want it to happen." Hay Lin said from the back of the car. **(Forgot to mention, Hay Lin and Eric are living with Cornelia and Caleb, but Eric's gone on holiday to England. Don't know why.) **Cornelia was half asleep from dancing all night at the party, and Caleb wasn't really listening to anyone.

"Yeah, well, that might be difficult seeing how he's in England and all." Cornelia yawned, trying really hard to stay awake. Hay Lin stared at her, even though Cornelia couldn't see it, she could feel it.

"Ok, girls, time to get out." Caleb said sleepily, and Cornelia managed to some how drag herself out of the car while Hay Lin bounced out and ran to the door and tried to find her keys.

"Open!" She shouted, and Caleb, with his arm around Cornelia to keep her up, entered. Hay Lin had already run upstairs and into her room while Cornelia and Caleb slowly walked up.

Caleb put Cornelia onto the bed and she fell asleep as soon as she hit the comfy mattress. Caleb smiled at the sleeping Cornelia on the bed, and decided to go for a little walk around the block.

The fresh air was making Caleb more awake every second, and he'd been out for about 20 minutes, so he decided to walk back to the house. He was walking past an alley when he heard a noise coming from inside. Caleb slowly walked down the alleyway.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he asked, looking around. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around to go back home when a face right in front of him stopped that happening.

"I am."

**That was the first chappie! Yay! It had to have a cliffie, but just to get it off you're chest; it's someone you don't know. It's a made up character. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it, I even did mainly WxM in that chapter, so that was weird. Anyway, if you liked it and want more, REVIEW!! Or send a PM telling me how it was!!!**


	2. The Coma

**Mizunderstood247: Thanks for loving it!**

**Pyromaniac-Girl: Yes, it is my story Maxine, and I can do a cliffie if I want. (pokes tongue out) I still don't like you for saying Dominic Monaghan's ugly!**

**Btvsfifi: As long as you reviewed, Fi, that's all that matters! Thanks! Love ya too!**

**Californiagirl1426: Thank you for saying it's wonderful, and I can tell you like it a lot, so thanks!**

**Chelsea Wellhord: It isn't anyone you know, and I'm not sure when you find out, maybe this chapter, but probably the next chappie!**

**5 reviews, not bad. This story might be kinda short, I dunno. I have the idea's, but I don't know how to put them down, oh well, this chapter matters at the moment, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter 2

"Cornelia, Cornelia, WAKE UP!" Hay Lin shouted, shaking Cornelia viciously with one hand, holding the phone in the other. Cornelia stirred and woke up, staring at Hay Lin's worried face, which made her jump a little.

"Cornelia, thank God! Caleb's in hospital!" Cornelia sat up immediately.

"What!?\What happened?" She shouted worriedly at Hay Lin. Hay Lin looked down and spoke.

"Apparently, he went for a walk last night and he was attacked. Some guy found him in a nearby alleyway this morning." Hay Lin explained slowly so that Cornelia could take it in.

Tears welled up in Cornelia's eyes as she thought about what Caleb might be going through.

"Cornelia, he's in a coma." That broke Cornelia down completely. Her one true love was beaten and put in a coma? She didn't want to believe it.

"I gotta go!" Cornelia said as she grabbed her coat, not caring about the fact that she was still in her bridesmaids dress from the day before. Hay Lin followed her, trying to calm her down a bit. It didn't work, so she decided to call the others to let them know what had happened.

CorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCaleb

Cornelia was running through the halls of the hospital, hearing only muffled sounds coming from other patients, doctors and visitors. The path ahead was blurry, and Cornelia repeatedly hit and bumped into people and things. She skidded to a halt outside a patient's room. She didn't know who it was, but she could tell it was Caleb. She peered around the curtain and, as she guessed, Caleb, battered and beaten, laying in the hospital bed.

Cornelia let out a gasp as she put her hand to mouth. It was a horrible sight. Tubes were going through his body, he was bloody and bruised, and he was in a coma.

Cornelia walked towards him, tears dashing out, running down her cheeks menacingly. She hadn't believed it was true until she saw this. Cornelia grabbed Caleb's hand and held it to her heart. She thought of a little thing Caleb had thought of once, and he had said to her on Valentines Day. She said it out loud, the tears still falling, but she wiped them away with her free hand.

"If I was a tear, I would slowly caress your face as you cried. But if you were a tear, I would be too afraid too cry in case I lost you." Cornelia somehow stopped crying after that, and sat down beside Caleb's motionless body, resting her head on his chest. Little did she realise, Will, Matt, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin were standing at the door, almost crying for Cornelia.

In the distance, behind the others, there was a tall man with the same figure as the man that attacked Caleb. he was wearing a big, leather black jacket, and a hood. He looked up so all you could see were his powerful red eyes and a smirk.

"Phase one…complete. Time to begin phase 2."

**Oh no!!! What's going on! Who is that man!?!?! Find out, if you review!! Press 'Go' below to find out more! I hope you liked it, and that little phrase was actually something like a text that my mate got from her boyfriend once, but I just couldn't remember it properly. I loved it though, I thought it would match Cornelia and Caleb pretty well. If you didn't, tell me. JUST REVIEW!!!**

**Bye!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


	3. Just begun

**Pyromaniac-Girl: glad you're liking it!!**

**Xakinera: I think I'll answer all your questions with 'You'll find out sometime' lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**CDR: Thanks for liking the tear thing! I actually got a few praises for that, so thanks! Keep reviewing!!**

**Californiagirl1426: Glad you like it so far!!**

**TCTK: I'll try and make this long. I don't really know what I'm gonna write, lol. Thanks for the review!!**

**GilbertDrone328: I can tell you like this, thanks for reviewing!!**

**Mizunderstood247: That seems to be everyone's question, 'Who's the guy?' well, I think you're gonna find out in this chapter! **

**Caleb'sdaughterRose: Thanks for the review, I love your name! Don't worry, Caleb's alright. Thanks for review!!**

**Loveangel12: Thanks for the review! I think you're the first person to put my name in a review, lol!!**

**Taylor: I know, Corny and Caleb are going through a really rough time aren't they? Thanks for the review!!**

**Chelsea Wellhord: Thanks SOOO much for your review!! I know, it's really hard for me to do touching and tragic stuff, I'm too … what's the word … hyperactive and happy to write them, so they don't come often lol. I have a feeling they'll be in this story a ****lot**** though … lol**

**ME: Thanks for the support!!**

**I refuse to tell my name: I love your name, its great lol. Thanks for liking the story so much!! **

**Woah, THIRTEEN reviews for chapter 2!! Love you all! I'm gonna try to add some length to this chapter. I'm gonna try my best. Wow … This is the most reviews I have had for ONE chapter! Not even my one-shots get this many!! AGAIN THANK YOU ALL!!**

Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Caleb was attacked, and he was still in the coma. Cornelia had visited him everyday and kept him up-to-date on most things that had been going on … even though she was convinced he couldn't actually hear her; she always felt better knowing he was in the loop … ish.

"Look, guys … I need to tell you something … I haven't said this to Caleb yet, and you're just going to find out anyway so …" Cornelia was fidgeting about in the blue plastic chair outside Caleb's hospital room, with W.I.T.H crowded around her. Cornelia had been acting strange … and they were sure it wasn't just about Caleb's hospitalization **(Wow, I didn't even know that was a word …)**.

"The other day … well, about a week ago … I kept being sick so … Oh God, how can I put this … Oh to Hell with. I'm pregnant!" Cornelia tried squealing with excitement, but at the moment that wasn't entirely possible. To the girls, she sounded even the tiniest bit happier though, so that was good. They all jumped up and down, giving Cornelia loads of hugs, Hay Lin the most.

"Oh wow, Cornelia, that's absolutely fantastic!" Will cried, clapping and bobbing up and down on her feet, her red hair bouncing everywhere **(Will's hair's gonna be a bit longer now, so just imagine it up to her shoulders or something)**. Irma was Wooing and cheering so loudly Nurses had come and threatened her to leave the hospital, while Taranee sat next to Cornelia, gleaming with happiness, remaining, after all those years, the most mature of the group.

Cornelia smiled, Cornelia laughed, yet no matter how hard she tried the feeling of sadness and gloom crept around every corner for her. Sooner or later, the emptiness would find her and take over once again, leaving her completely miserable, and her friends feeling worse.

"Hey, any news on Caleb?"

They all turned to see Matt walking casually down the white hallway. He seemed rather scared as they all turned with smiles up to their eyes. Will ran up to him and hugged him romantically. When the hug ended, she stared at him and explained … still lightly bobbing up and down.

"No, there's no news on Caleb. But … Cornelia's pregnant!!" She squealed clapping and bouncing higher than before. Matt raised an eyebrow at his new wife, and then looked over to Cornelia, nodded, and said, "Congrats, Cornelia. A bit of good news is just what we needed." Cornelia smiled and nodded in return, but otherwise kept a straight face.

CorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCaleb

"So … is the trap set, M'Lord?" A puny, Hobbit-like creature waddled up a set of cold, rough stairs, and bent down. A hooded figure was sitting on a large, stone chair, his blood red eyes staring down at the small thing.

"Yes. Everything is going according to plan. Elc, bring me the Cube." The mysterious man said, chuckling evilly. The hobbit thing called Elc stood up, shivered and bowed before wobbling back down the stairs. A few seconds later, Elc came back with a black box.

He lifted it up above his head for the man to reach it. As the figure picked up the box, he placed it on his lap as it started to glow. Then, like a T.V, people were shown on it. It was as clear as plastic **(You know … the … clear kind …)**.

It was of a group of people in a white corridor. Five girls and a boy. But the one the 'man' was looking at was the long haired blonde girl. Something about her seemed to make him feel weird. Her husband, the guy he beat up in the alleyway two weeks ago was just as strange.

He watched the blonde guardian try to be excited about the good news. He watched the other girls and the boy celebrating and enjoying themselves. His metallic hands reached out and stroked the front of the Cube.

"Celebrate while you can, dear Cornelia, for soon, you won't even remember your precious Caleb. You'll be living your life with someone far different …" He laughed evilly and crossed his fingers in front of his as if he were praying. _'Yes, my faithful servants will bring him to me. Oh, Modnar, you are so evil! _**(I know that sounds weird and … kinda kinky, but still)**

"Master … umm … w-will the next phase begin soon??" Elc asked nervously, frightened of getting a beating for speaking out of turn. But his Master only laughed and replaced the Cube in the bony hands of the little thing. He put his hands together and leaned back in his large chair.

"Silly thing, Elc. The second phase … has already begun …"

**Okay, I wrote that ages ago (and I mean aaaaaaaaages ago!) and I opened it today and could NOT remember what I was going to write, SORRY! But I'm going away for the weekend and I won't be near a computer until Monday, so I'm hoping for loads of reviews people!! PLEASE!! I know it's short, but still!!**

**TOODLES!!**

**Remember: Reviews mean Chapters!!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
